Under The Same Blue Sky
by hazurimizu
Summary: Under The Same Blue sky is an adaptation and a modified version of the Japanese movie P to JK. It revolves around the life of an 18 year old high school girl, Mayeda Riho whom find herself having to marry her foster mother's only son, Mayeda Aoi. The story follows on how Aoi and Riho had to get accustom to their lives as strangers, but married to each other.


It was another Sunday alone in that big apartment, the candle was lit and the scent filled the entire apartment giving such warm smell of vanilla. Riho stretches her arms as she finished her Biology homework. She turned around to look at the clock hung just above the door to her room.

Riho : It is just 12pm !?

Mayeda Riho, a 3rd year high school who lives alone in an apartment bought by her foster mother, Mayeda Akiko. Riho never met her parents and Akiko never talked about it to Riho. Akiko treats Riho like her very own daughter and she even put her own surname for Riho. Riho has been living alone ever since Akiko moved to New York for her work. Riho refused to follow as she wish to experience high school life in her birth country,Japan. Akiko in the other hand never forced Riho to follow her to New York. But, little did Riho know, Akiko holds one secret that may change Riho's life forever.

Riho : What should I do now…?

Riho stood up to make some tea for herself when her phone rang quickly ran to her study table and took her phone.

Riho : Okasan?

Akiko : Riho-chan, are you busy?

Riho : No no, whats wrong?

Akiko : I have something to tell you, but promise me you'll listen carefully?

Riho : Eh?

NEXT DAY

Haru : HEH!? YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED!

Riho : Haru shhhh!

Haru actually stood up but she quickly sat down and grabbed her drink. She kept on slurping her cola and shook her head when she thought of what Riho just told her.

Riho : (sigh)

Haru : I don't understand.

Riho : My mother got a divorced right after she got pregnant with her first child. Therefore, in order for her to claim her land and some other things, the terms was to have her first son to be married. If then so, she can take her land. Her father gave that land so it is very sentimental. She made a mistake thinking her marriage would last so they agreed on the terms.

Haru : Hmmmm

Riho : So..

Haru : WAIT YOUR MOTHER HAS A SON!?

Riho : looks like it. She said she meant to tell me once I graduate, but things is a bit messy , it took a different turn.

Haru : But you are just a high school girl how can you get married?

Riho : With our parent's consent, we can get married Haru. (sigh)

Haru : But still, you are just a high school can your mother…expect you to get married ?

Riho let out a long sigh before turning her head to look at the view outside of the café they are in. Her mind seems to be numb and she can't even think of anything.

RIHO'S APARTMENT

Haru : It's done!

Kaneko Haru, a tall girl with doe-like eyes and a medium length hair is Haru's bestfriend. They met when they got in the same class on their first day of high school. Haru is very extroverted and she is the captain of the Kendo club. Her family runs a Kendo training club thus the Kendo blood are in her genes.

Riho : Something smells really nice (sniffing)

Haru : Come come, dinner is ready!

Haru frequently sleeps at Riho's place as Riho is always staying alone and she knows, Riho has no one to depend on but her. Haru's family especially the mother loves cooking for Riho and they always invite Riho to stay over their place. Haru has one little brother whom are in the same school s their school, Kaneko Shohei.

Riho : (tapping on her phone)

Haru : So, do you have an answer for your mother's request?

Riho : I want to help her on this one. I mean, she is the only mother I have. I have nobody else.

Haru : Riho, don't say that. My family is your family too, remember?

Riho : (smiles)

Haru : Riho, remember during our last trip ? The one I got so agitated when Ishida-kun rejected me?

Riho : (nods)

Haru : What did you tell me?

Riho : (looking at Haru)

Haru : every single thing that happens in your life has a lesson to teach you. You grab it and learn.

Riho :…

Haru : So, no matter what your decision is, I am sure life has a lesson to teach you. And no matter what happened, I will always be your person. Despite you marrying early (grins)

Riho smiled when Haru told her that, she has Haru after all. Haru had been there for her through good and bad times. And she promised to herself that she will be there for Haru, no matter what happens.

THE FOLLOWING WEEK

Riho was waiting for Haru at the bus station when suddenly a guy came and sat on the same bench as her. The guy is tall and he had his shades on. He was carrying a bag filled with tripods and many other stuffs. Riho turned to look and suddenly her phone rang.

Haru : Riho! 5 minutes 5 minutes!

Riho : Hai hai, don't worry.

As Riho was putting her phone back in her pocket, suddenly an old lady whom were walking pass the bus stop accidentally dropped her bag of apples. One of the apples rolled towards her direction. Riho bend to pick it up and as turned around, the guy whom were sitting beside her was picking up all the apples that fell and he put them back in the plastic bag.

Old lady : I am so so sorry. Thank you very much. You are so kind (bowing)

Riho : Here is your apple (smiles)

Old lady : Thank you so so much. You both are so kind.(bowing)

Guy : Its okay, are you alright?

Old lady : I am fine, I am fine. Im old, you know being old takes a lot of energy (laughing)

Riho : Do you need help?

Old lady : ehhh, no no no. its okay, you young couple go ahead. My house is just up there. So nice being young and in love I see. (laughing)

Riho : Eh? No no—

Guy : (laughing)

The old lady bowed to them before walking up the road heading towards her house. At the same time, Haru came running towards Riho and she called out her name.

Haru ; Riho !

The guy whom were standing beside Riho turned to Riho when Haru called her name. He looked at her and then he turned around and continued walking without saying anything.

Haru : I am so so sorry Im late!

Haru looked at Riho whom looking so dumb-founded as she look at the guy just now.

Haru : Eh? Whats wrong?

Riho : Nothing nothing. Where is Shohei?

Haru : He said that he'll meet us at the train station instead. That stupid brother, he went out earlier.

Riho : ehhh, could it be he has a girlfriend? (laughing)

TOKYO TOWER

Haru : So beautiful ! (looking at the view)

Riho : Oh my, this is—

Shohei : Very very beautiful

Shohei, is one year younger than Riho and Haru. He is considered tall as he is definitely taller than his sister. Shohei has a tanned complexion due to him always being outdoor surfing during the summer and playing basketball. He is the vice captain of the Kendo club as he is too was trained in Kendo since his early years of school. Despite only being a second year, Shohei has many admirers even from the 3rd years. However, Shohei rarely replies to any of the confession and he always chose to ignore it instead.

Riho : Eh? Where is your girlfriend?

Shohei : Non-existent.

Shohei walked towards the north viewing area leaving Riho and Haru.

Riho : They broke up? (looking at Haru)

Haru : I think so. I did not even see Suzu anymore. He told me Suzu was the one who wanted to take a break. However, Shohei chose to break it off instead. He told me it is such a nuisance. Girls, he meant. Looks like he is single all over again (laughing)

Riho nods as Haru told her about Shohei's break up with her 3 months long girlfriend, Hasegawa Suzu. Riho looked around and she suddenly spotted a guy that looks very familiar. She look at the guy and she tried her best to remember where did she see that guy before.

Riho : He looks really familiar (thinking)

Haru : Ne ne Riho.

Riho : Hai?

Haru : So do you have an answer?

Riho smiled wryly as she turns her head to the magnificent view of Tokyo in front of her. Riho thought for a while before replying to Haru's question.

Riho : If there is something I can do for my mother, this will be it. She had done so much for me. Loving me even I am not related to her. Caring for with so much warmth and kindness. Being there for me without failing. I want to help her in many ways possible. Repaying her with all my power. If this is a decision that will teach me a lesson about life, I am ready.

Haru : (smiles)

Riho : She is all I have, I can do this.

Haru : Now, this is the Riho I know (pokes)

Riho : (sigh)

Haru : But, are you ready for a marriage life?

Riho : To be honest, I am really really scared. Mother told me he would be back in Tokyo this week. He will live with me and then we will register our marriage when mother come back for a while.

Haru : Where was he all this while?

Riho : Mother said he was in Hakodate all these years. He is working as a photographer. Mother said he will come and meet me soon. He even has my phone number. So that shall do.

Haru : A photographer eh… hmmm that is interesting.

Riho let out a sigh before staring into the blue sky towering the city she is in love with, Tokyo.

SATURDAY MORNING

The alarm on Riho's kept on ringing but Riho was still hidden under her thick white comforter and she kept rummaging through her blanket, searching for her phone. When she suddenly found it, she tapped on her phone to stop the alarm and she went back to her pillows. She lost track of time of her snoozing under the blanket. Suddenly she heard some noises from the living room. She tried to make up the sound she heard so she waited and listened attentively.

Riho : That must be Haru (yawning)

Riho slowly get out of her bed, she didn't even bother to tie her hair and she went straight to the kitchen.

Riho : You didn't tell me you were coming Haru?

Riho was rubbing her eyes as she just woke up and when she finally opened her eyes, to her surprise, it was not Haru. It was a guy in white shirt and a pair of blue jeans, his right hand was holding a mug and the other was about to open the fridge door. He turned to look at Riho and he smiled.

Guy : Good Morning (smiles)

Riho : Who are you!? (shocked)

That guy just laughed when Riho quickly grabbed one of the frying pans and aim at his direction.

Riho : Who are you? Why are you inside my house?

Guy : Your house? It's no longer "your" house. Its "our" house now.

The guy swiftly pat on Riho's messy hair and went to the kitchen table. He sat down and gestured to Riho to sit down as well.

Riho : heh!?

Guy : Sit down.

Riho : Wait wait wait..

Riho still has the frying pan in her hand as she look at the tall guy infront of her.

Riho :What did you say?

The guy took a sip of his coffee and look at Riho calmly.

Guy : I am Mayeda Aoi. Your future husband.

CAFÉ

Haru : Eh!?

Riho : Shhhh!

Haru : He showed up? Wait, how did he get into your apartment?

Riho : Mother must have given him the combination.

Haru : So….

Riho : So…?

Haru : How is he?

Riho : what do you mean how is he?

Haru : From the scale of 1 till 10. How good looking is he?(blinking)

Riho : Hah?

Haru : Be honest, be honest!

Riho : Wait, mother sent me a photo of him few days ago but I just took one look. Let me show you.

Haru waited until Riho finally showed her a photo of Mayeda Aoi.

Haru : (jaw-dropped)

Riho : Eh, whats wrong?

Haru : He is a definite 10/10. Look at him, such a gentle looking guy .

Riho : But still, what happened this morning was unbelievable (rolling her eyes)

Haru : Have you guys like ,talk?

Riho : No, I showered and went out right away. I am still shocked he suddenly appeared in my kitchen just like that.

Haru : (laughing)

Riho : You shouldn't be laughing Haru (sigh)

Haru : okay okay, so what is your plan now?

Riho : Guess I do need to talk to him once I m back.

Haru : Its okay. I am sure he is as good as your mother Riho.

APARTMENT

Riho peeped around the apartment searching for Aoi. She was still scared of Aoi because he is indeed a stranger after all. The thought of having to live with complete stranger scares her so much that she was planning to sleep at Haru's place. Riho looked around and there was no sign of Aoi at all. She went to the kitchen and quickly grabbed a bottle of plain water , she was unaware that Aoi was leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen when she was searching for plain water in the fridge.

Aoi : Welcome back.

Riho startled and hit her elbow on the fridge when she heard Aoi's voice.

Riho : Ouch ouch ouch!

Aoi : (laughs)

Riho : Since when were you there? (shocked)

Aoi : From the moment you came in.

Aoi took a seat at the dining table and he gestured to Riho to sit infront of him.

Aoi : Come, have a seat. I believe we have not met properly.

Riho looked at Aoi before slowly closing the fridge's door. She walked towards the table and took a seat.

Aoi : Mayeda Aoi, I am 26.

Riho hesitated at first because this is the first time for her to meet the stranger that is going to be her husband in a few days' time. She straightened her back before finally opening her mouth.

Riho :Mayeda—

Riho stopped when she suddenly realized that both of them were already sharing the same surname without even having any blood nor marriage relation between both of them.

Riho : Mayeda Riho des. I am 18 years old.

Aoi : It will be weird I call you Maeda-san, right? We have the same surname already (laughing)

Riho : …

Aoi : I am sorry if I scarred you this morning. I did knock on your door when I arrived this morning but you seem to be having such a hard time waking up. So I decided not to disturb you. I didn't mean to scare you this morning.

Riho : Oh, its okay. Still you could have called first so that I can properly greet you.

Aoi laughed before finally looking at Riho

Aoi : I did Riho. I did.

Riho : eh?

Riho quickly took her phone and she looked at the missed calls she overlooked this morning. There was five missed calls from the same number. And she suddenly remembered her tapping on the screen just to make the ringing stop. So it was his calls, not the alarm she thought. Riho actually let out a long sigh when she finally realized her carelessness this morning.

Riho : I am so sorry. I didn't meant to ignore your calls (bowing)

Aoi : Its okay, don't worry about it. So..

Aoi looked around the kitchen and the living room. He looked around before turning his head back to Riho

Aoi : You furnished the whole house on your own?

Riho : Yes.

Aoi : You have a great taste (nods)

Riho : (smiles)

Aoi : So here comes the serious part. I am sure my mother—

Aoi stopped when he realized he accidentally addressed Akiko as "my mother" and he looked at Riho hoping that she did not get offended when he said that.

Aoi : I mean, when mother told you about the will?

Riho : yes she did.

Aoi : So you understood the whole situation?

Riho : Yes.

Aoi : You are okay with that?

Riho : (looking at Aoi)

Aoi : Don't misunderstood me, Its not like I am asking you not help mother. I am just worried this issue will be too heavy for you.

Riho : I understood completely. And I made a promise to her that I will help her despite any situation.

Aoi : But this is a serious matter.

Riho : …

Aoi : We are going to live under the same roof.

Riho : (nods)

Aoi : And we are going to get married. We are going to be husband and wife.

Riho : (nods)

Aoi : You are okay marrying me despite not having any feelings between both of us.

Riho didn't nod when Aoi said finally struck her that she is actually marrying someone she is not in love with and he is too marrying her without any mutual feelings. Riho's mind wandered for a while and she totally forgot about Aoi infront of her.

Aoi : Riho?

Riho : Eh?

Aoi : Are you okay?

Riho : yes yes, I am fine.

Aoi : Are you sure you are fine with this? We are going to live together. Are you sure you don't mind being a wife to someone you are not in love with?

Riho : Do I have a choice?

Aoi : You can object mother's request.

Aoi leaned back as he said that. He look at Riho hoping for a reply from Riho. Riho just looked down taking her time thinking about Aoi's suggestion.

Riho : ….

Aoi : Riho?

Riho : I have made up my mind.


End file.
